initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution
thumb|Evo III thumb|Evo IV thumb|Evo V thumb|Evo VI thumb|Evo VII The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, colloquially known as the Evo or Lan Evo is a high-performance sedan manufactured by Mitsubishi. There have been ten official versions to date, and the designation of each model is most commonly a roman numeral. All use two liter, turbocharged engines and four-wheel drive systems. The Evolution was originally intended only for Japanese markets, but demand on the "grey import" market led the Evolution series to be offered through Ralliart dealer networks in the United Kingdom and in various European markets from around 1998. Mitsubishi decided to export the eighth generation Evolution to the United States in 2003 after witnessing the success Subaru had in that market with their long-time direct rival, the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. Japanese-spec cars were limited by a gentlemen's agreement to advertise no more than 280 PS (206 kW; 276 hp), a mark already reached by Evolution IV. Therefore, each subsequent version has unofficially evolved above the advertised power figures, with the Japanese-spec Evolution IX (CT9A) reaching an alleged output of around 321 PS (236 kW; 317 hp). Various versions available in other markets, particularly the UK, have official power outputs up to 446 PS (328 kW; 440 hp). The tenth and final generation of the Lancer Evolution (CZ4A) was launched in Japan 2007, and overseas markets in 2008. Production ceased by end of March 2016, and the car-maker has chosen to focus on vehicles that incorporate electric technology. A "Final Edition" was offered with special production number badges. Evo III CE9A Evo III GSR.jpg Evo III GSR (Back).jpg Evo III GSR (Bright Black).jpg Evo III GSR (Bright Black, Rear).jpg Evo III GSR (Shiny Black).jpg Lancer Evo IIi (Shiny Black, Rear).jpg Emperor Lan Evo III Manga.png|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in the manga. Kyoichi's Evo III.jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Final Stage Emperor Lan Evo III.png Emperor Lan Evo III Back.png|The back of Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Initial D Arcade Stage, without the Emperor sticker Kyoichi's Evo III (Rear View).jpg|WIth the Emperor sticker Emperor Lan Evo III Ingame.png Kyoichi's Evo III (Rally Fog Lamps).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (Street Stage).jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Street Stage Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: I4 DOHC *Max power: 310/350 hp / 6250 rev / min (stock: 270 hp) *Maximum torque: 34.8 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1420 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1300 kg *Transmission: 5-speed manual transmission *Accessories (Kyoichi Sudo): custom head gasket, high flow turbine housing, anti-lag system, boost controller, boost gauge, Recaro seats. *Known drivers: Kyoichi Sudo, Ren Nogami Evo IV CN9A Evo IV GSR.jpg Evo IV GSR (Back).jpg Evo IV GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo IV RS.jpg Evo IV RS (Back).jpg Evo IV RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo IV RS (GSR Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Emperor Lan Evo IV Manga.png|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in the manga. Seiji's Evo IV.jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in the Extra Stage flashback Seiji's Evo IV (Arcade).jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in Arcade Stage Emperor Lan Evo IV.png Emperor Lan Evo IV Back.png|Showing the Emperor sticker Emperor Lan Evo IV Ingame.png Seiji's Evo IV (Street Stage).jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in Street Stage Seiji's Evo IV (Street Stage, Back).jpg Seiji's Evo IV (GSR Version).jpg|As the Lancer Evolution IV GSR Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: I4 DOHC, turbocharged and intercooled *Max power: 300 hp / 6500 rev / min (previous 276hp) *Maximum torque: 37.3 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4330 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1400 kg *Transmission: 5-speed manual transmission *Known drivers: Seiji Iwaki, Satake Mitsubishi introduced Active Yaw Control with the Evo IV which was incorporated into the GSR model but left out of the more pure track oriented RS version. Another new piece of engineering that was introduced in the Evo IV was the twin scroll turbocharger which aided in the speed of power delivery. Evo V CP9A Evo V GSR.jpg Evo V GSR (Back).jpg Evo V GSR (Fog Lamps Closed).jpg Evo V GSR (Back, No Garnish).jpg Evo V GSR (White 2).jpg Evo V GSR (Pearl White).jpg Evo V GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo V GSR (RS Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Closed).jpg Evo V GSR (RS Wheel Option, Back).jpg Evo V GSR (RS Wheel Option, Back with No Garnish).jpg Evo V GSR (Option Wheel Set).jpg Evo V GSR (Option Wheel Set, Fog Lamps Closed).jpg Evo V GSR (Option Wheel Set, Back).jpg Evo V GSR (Option Wheel Set, Back with No Garnish).jpg Evo V RS.jpg Evo V RS (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo V RS (Back).jpg Evo V RS (Back with Garnish).jpg Evo V RS (Bright White).jpg Evo V RS (Bright White, Back).jpg Evo V RS (Shiny White).jpg Evo V RS (Shiny White, Back).jpg Evo V RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo V RS (GSR Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo V RS (GSR Wheel Option, Back).jpg Evo V RS (GSR Wheel Option, Back with Garnish).jpg Evo V RS (Option Wheel Set).jpg Evo V RS (Option Wheel Set, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo V RS (Option Wheel Set, Back).jpg Evo V RS (Option Wheel Set, Back with Garnish).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Stock).jpg Saitama Evo V.jpg Tsuchisaka EVO V.png Tsuchisaka EVO V Back.png|The rear view of the Tsuchisaka Evo V, showing the GSR grade rear garnish. Tsuchisaka EVO V Ingame.png Tsuchisaka Evo V (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Rear View).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Rally Fog Lamps).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Street Stage).jpg Specifications *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 295 hp / 6500 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1260 kg *Transmission: 5-speed manual *Accessories (Man in Evo V): Volk Racing TE37 (bronze) wheels *Known drivers: Aikawa (Man in Evo V) Evo VI CP9A Evo VI GSR.jpg Evo VI GSR (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI GSR (Back).jpg Evo VI GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI GSR (RS Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI GSR (RS Wheel Option, Back).jpg Evo VI GSR (Option Wheel Set).jpg Evo VI GSR (Option Wheel Set, Fog Lamps Closed).jpg Evo VI GSR (Option Wheel Set, Back).jpg Evo VI GSR (Enkei Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS.jpg Evo VI RS (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI RS (Shiny White, Back).jpg Evo VI RS (FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (Fog Lamps Open, FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (Back).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, Back).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, Back with FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (Enkei Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS (Enkei Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI RS (Option Wheel Set).jpg Evo VI RS (Option Wheel Set, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI RS (Option Wheel Set, Back).jpg Evo VI GSR TME.jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Back).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Garnish Lights).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Bright White).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Bright White, Back).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS TME.jpg Evo VI RS TME (Back).jpg Evo VI RS TME (Garnish Lights).jpg Evo VI RS TME (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS TME (GSR OEM Wheel Option).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI.jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Arcade).jpg Tsuchisaka EVO VI.png Tsuchisaka EVO VI Back.png|The rear view of the Tsuchisaka Evo VI as it appears in Arcade Stage 8, showing the Tommi Makinen Edition emblem Tsuchisaka EVO VI Ingame.png Tsuchisaka Evo VI (RS Version).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (RS Version, Rear View).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Street Stage).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 280 hp / 6500 rev / min *Max Torque: 38 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1280 kg *Transmission: 5-speed manual transmission *Accessories (Man in Evo VI): Rear spoiler removed *Known drivers: Ichijo (Man in Evo VI) *This generation of the Evo was the first to have the license plate on the right (below the left headlight and adjacent to the left fog lamp). Evo VII CT9A Evo VII GSR.jpg Evo VII GSR (Bright Yellow).jpg Evo VII GSR (Metallic Yellow).jpg Kobayakawa's Evo VII.jpg|Kobayakawa's Evo VII as seen in Fifth Stage Kobayakawa's Evo VII (Arcade).jpg|Kobayakawa's Evo VII as seen in Arcade Stage Team 246 Lan EVO VII.png Team 246 Lan EVO VII Back.png Team 246 Lan EVO VII Ingame.png Technical Specs (factory stock) *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC, 16V, turbocharged and intercooled *Maximum power: 300hp/6500rpm *Maximum torque: 385 Nm/3000rpm *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4445 mm *Height: 1450 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Transmission: 5-speed manual *Accessories (Kobayakawa): C-West N1 front bumper with front canards + Creative Sports body spoilers (with Voltex GT wing and Creative Sports hood), Racing Hart CP035 (gunmetal) wheels, Ganador mirrors, C-West painted carbon trunk *Known drivers: Kobayakawa Weakness *Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III has two weaknesses. The first is turning right onto oncoming traffic (a personal problem), and the second one is that the car is relatively heavy - which means it understeers and is difficult to get into a drift. It also has quite severe turbo lag at low speeds. *The Man in Evo VI has one weakness: Braking. Notes *Kyoichi's Evo simply features the addition of a "misfiring system" *Seiji's Evo simply features Evo IV GSR wheels and a Monster Sports bonnet sticker *The Man in Evo V simply has his Evo equipped with Volk TE37 wheels *The Man in Evo VI uses the Tommi Makinen Limited Edition model of his Evo with its rear spoiler removed *Kobayakawa's Evo features a C-West front bumper with N1-spec front canards, a Creative Sports side skirt and rear under spoiler set, a Voltex Type-4 GT Wing, Ganador side mirrors, Racing Hart wheels, a Creative Sports aero bonnet, and a C-West carbon trunk painted in factory Sunflower Yellow. Mitsubishi Motors Category:Cars Category:Emperor Category:Tsuchisaka Lan Evo Team Category:Team 246